


Snack Date

by pinkconkonut



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Oneshot, hermitcraft season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkconkonut/pseuds/pinkconkonut
Summary: Etho and Iskall head to the shopping district to grab some snacks and talk.This is a short story based on the events at the end of How to Build a Business Partner chapter seven. (You should probably read it before reading this. If you haven't, some parts may not make much sense.)
Kudos: 43





	Snack Date

**Author's Note:**

> *Important Note*
> 
> This work was not intended to be viewed as ship, although I do not care if you choose to see it as such. Art is up to the interpreter after all.
> 
> Please refrain from commenting if you're going to say anything about shipping.

“So who do you think you’ll vote for?” Iskall asked as they walked through the newly moved portal to the shopping district. Definitely not trying to nudge him in the direction of the candidate he was managing.

“Ehh, I don’t know. I think I’ll wait until voting day to get it all figured out.” Etho replied, shrugging.

“You should totally vote for Stress!” Since the man hadn’t made up his mind yet, it was only right that Iskall help nudge him in the right direction.

“Hmm… I’ll think about it.” The taller man winked. “Anway, where did you wanna get snacks from? I think the barge sells golden carrots, if you wanted that.” He pointed toward said barge as he spoke. Iskall, unbeknownst to Etho, frowned at the idea of going to the barge, but he honestly didn’t know if anywhere else even sold any food items.

“Sure,” he said in the least enthusiastic tone Etho had ever heard from the man. “Does any other place around here even sell any food?” He asked, trying to think of anywhere else they’d be able to go instead.

“I’m, uh, actually not sure about that. I know there’s Five Goats, but Doc hasn’t restocked it in ages, so I guess not.” Iskall frowned. Stupid Doc should’ve been around to restock so he wouldn’t have to give any diamonds to Grian. “ Here, you go grab some carrots and I’ll go check up on my shops real quick. We can meet back up in front of town hall.” Iskall nodded as Etho handed him a couple of diamonds. Then, he watched as the canadian took off on his elytra toward the ice shop. Begrudgingly, he continued walking down the path until he was in front of Grian’s barge. At least the man himself wasn’t there right now.

It seemed as though Grian had recently reorganised the shop because Iskall couldn’t find anything for the life of him. He searched high and low, carefully checking each label and barrel to make sure he didn’t overlook anything. Finally, after about ten minutes, he’d found those stupid carrots. He swapped out the correct amount of diamonds for just two stacks of golden carrots and began his journey to the assigned meet-up location.

He was almost completely out of the barge when someone ran into him, effectively knocking all the carrots out of his hands. “Hey watch wh-” he began, but immediately stopped when he looked down to see who had run into him. Of course. Of course he would show up. The one person he didn’t want to see right now.

“Oh, hey, Iskall! Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Grian greeted. Iskall just groaned in response while bending over to pick up his golden carrots. “Do you need help picking those up?” The blonde offered, but instead of just accepting the polite gesture, Iskall groaned louder and continued picking them up by himself. Grian threw his hands in the air, in defence, as if he had done something wrong.

“Whatever.” The swede said coldly, continuing to walk out of the shop. Grian made a confused face. Iskall, despite his name, was never that cold. Sure, sometimes he made jokes that really stabbed hard, but those were all in good fun.

“Are you okay, dude?” He asked, then remembered what the swede had told him about how his dreams were making him feel. “Is it the dreams again?” He asked in a lower voice, just in case anyone was around to hear.

Without even turning around, Iskall replied, “that’s none of your business,” and walked off. Grian could hear the angry expression he was making when he said it, but decided it best not to instigate. He sighed, hoping his friend would feel better soon, if not just for his own sake.

The walk back to town hall wasn’t long. Iskall sat on the bottom steps, wiping the carrots off on his jacket, waiting for his canadian friend to return from his diamond collecting. Had he been too rude to Grian? He wondered, though not for very long before the aforementioned friend finally showed up.

“So how many you got?” Etho asked. Iskall could hear his stomach rumbling. 

“Just one stack for each of us.” The shorter replied, handing over one stack of carrots and the leftover diamonds.

“Thanks.” Etho sat down next to Iskall on the steps to the town hall, pulled his mask down, and took a bite out of one of the golden carrots. They sat, enjoying their snacks in silence, although after a while, the silence was really starting to get to Iskall.

“So how’s your base coming along?” He asked after swallowing the last bite of his carrot. He just needed something besides his own thoughts to listen to. His thoughts were starting to get quite bothersome, especially after his latest dream.

“Ah, it’s coming along nicely, I think. I’ve been trying a lot of new stuff recently, and I think it’s working out really well. How about you? How’s your “Omega Tree of Doom” coming along?” Etho took another bite and turned to face the other man.

“I like the way it’s looking so far, but I guess I didn’t really think about just how many resources it would take to make…” He laughed but trailed off at the end, noticing something red in the distance. He glared at it, telepathically willing it away before turning back to Etho. “There’s no way I’m gonna be able to collect all the leaves by myself.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t already given up! Organic shapes are really hard to do, but you’re doing really well so far, from what I’ve seen.” Iskall couldn’t help but smile at the praise. It really was all the nice comments from his friends that kept him building it. That and the need to have the most OMEGA base out of all the jungle hermits.

“Thanks, dude. There were a couple times when I was ready to just give up, but I’m glad I didn’. I’m really excited to finish it to be honest. I can’t wait to see what it looks like when it’s all done.” 

“Yeah, I bet it’ll look really good.” Their conversation trailed off after that, and they both went back to taking bites out of their shiny snacks.

Just as the silence was once again starting to get to Iskall, the masked man cleared his throat and spoke up. “I don’t wanna prod, but why were you going to your starter base so late at night? If you had been Tango or Scar, I wouldn’t be worried about it, but you usually go to bed at a reasonable time, don’t you?” Why Etho knew the sleep schedules of the hermits, Iskall didn’t know, but he definitely knew better than to question the man.

“I didn’t really want to sleep, so I figured I’d go over there and paint my nails or something.” Etho hummed.

“Makes sense. Do you have any black nail polish?” He asked.

“Uh, not on me, but we can go back and get it if you want.” Why would Etho want his nail polish?

“Let’s go.” Etho said, getting up. “Fingerless gloves are cool and all, but can you imagine how much cooler I’d be with black nails?” He sounded really excited about the idea.

“Oh man, you’d look awesome.” Iskall agreed, standing up and stretching.


End file.
